epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MetalFire/ERB Wiki School Adventures episode 13
(We see Metal walking up and down the Ice Caps) Metal: We need to get out of here! Matt: We can't swim since we'll freeze to death MSV: Wait do any of you have your cells on you CW: I highly doubt we would get reception out here Piet: Bob plz Metal: Well it doesn't hurt to try (Metal pulls out his cell and sees he has one bar) Metal: YES (Metal dials the phone to call Night, then It cuts to Night hanging out with Nikki near the lockers) Night: Ugh who's calling me (Night answers the phone) Night: Hello Metal: Night!!!! Night: Metal where are you? Metal: I'M IN FUCKING ANTARTICA Night: Oh my god.... Metal: GET COUPE AND TELL HIM TO RESCUE US Night: Can I do it after I make out with Nikki? Metal: NO DO IT NOW Night: Fine (Night hangs up and it cuts back to the gang on the Ice caps) Metal: Alright all we have to do is wait for Coupe Piet: Wait Bobs we must have a moment of silence for our Captain... Matt: Yes we should (They stand for a minute being silent and Piet picks up Blackbeards hat) MSV: What are you going to do with the hat? Piet: Bary it Matt: You can't dig up ice, plus the ice would just evaporate and eventually put the hat back at sea Piet: NERDDDDDDDDDDD Matt: Ughhh MSV: Look our first priority is too stay alive Metal: MSV is right Piet: Good thing I brought supplies, wait bobs do you hear something CW: Yeah, it sounds like footsteps Piet: Oh god I know who it is... Metal: The abomimal Snowman? Piet: I took him down years ago (We see a Figure running towards the guys) Matt: I think we should run (The figures comes up and Tackles Piet revealing to be...) Piet: Oh my Bob, it's my ex student Icey Icey: Ahoy Captain Piet, you have finally decided to come back for me after years Metal: The actual fuck is this? Matt: How did you survive Icey: I learned to live with the penguins and than I eventually took over their empire MSV: Is this legit Icey: Here friends let the Ice man take you to his sacred man-cave CW: I'm scared (The gang walks up to Iceys sacred Ice cave where we see a Fire, Popsicle, and Weed) Icey: Make yourselves at home Matt: Wait Icey: What? Matt: Is that weed? Icey: Yes it relaxes me during the winter Matt: K Metal: I fucking hate K Piet: So Ice Bob how are the walruses Icey: I killed them Piet: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MSV: Oh boy Piet: How could you????? Icey: Just smoke some weed man, It will chill you out (Piet punches Icey and knocks him out) Matt & MSV: Dumbass!! CW: Let's steal his stuff Metal: Good idea! (Suddenly a giant wind blows in than the gang gets frozen) *2 months later and we see Coupe and Dudewithasuit walking on the arctic floor* Coupe: You think they're around here somewhere DWAS: Oh yes Coupe: Found them (Coupe and DWAS run to the ice blocks and unfreezes Piet, MSV, CW, Matt, and Metal) Metal: What happened!! Piet: Coupe!! Matt: Who the fuck is this fgt Coupe: My apprentice Dudewithasuit DWAS: Sup nigga CW: How long have we been frozen Coupe: Two months Metal: Lets get out of here! Coupe: Yes (Everybody gets on Coupes TARDIS and gets back to the school. We cut to Metal in Coupes office) Metal: Good to be home Coupe: Indeed and do you know what do you have to do now? Metal: What? *Coupe drops a pile of Homework on Metal* Coupe: Have fun Metal: Ughhhhhhhh How was episode 13? Awesome Great Good Awful Category:Blog posts